


Blink, Then

by Angeliz (OctoberSpirit)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Blink, Crossover, Episode: s03e10 Blink, Gen, Humor, One Shot, skeptics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSpirit/pseuds/Angeliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duck, said the wall. Yeah right, said Seto Kaiba. He was a skeptic, after all. And skeptics don't believe in rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink, Then

_Beware_ , said the wall.

Seto stared at it. Said nothing. The wall took this as leave to continue.

 _Beware the weeping angel_ , it elaborated, and then, as an afterthought: _Oh, and duck._

Seto blinked. Glanced out the window. An angel stooped, face in its hands, gaudy and tasteless but immobile. Minimal threat. Was he listening to a wall?

 _No, REALLY_ , the wall said, with caps-locked persistence. _Duck, Seto Kaiba._

What the hell was going on?

The second floor was being remodeled, and he'd taken the opportunity to make a few minor changes throughout the main floor—bathrooms, kitchen, the rare-used sitting room overlooking the garden. He had issues with the wallpaper and some time on his hands, so on impulse he'd grabbed a loose edge and…

This.

Conversations with architecture. Pushy architecture.

 _Duck_ , the wall insisted. _Now!_

Seto scoffed.

Duck? Please. Like hell he was going to listen to a wall. Or the black-faded ramblings of its unknown writer. It was no better than Yugi's pharaonic delusions. Seto's life was built on logic, not magic; he had better things to do than take advice from the plaster…

Then a sharp pain. And darkness.

He didn't quite get to finish the thought.

_Love from the Doctor, 1969._

( _I tried to warn you_ , said the wall.)


End file.
